1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to curing molds, and, more specifically, to apparatus for controlling the opening and/or closing of split-type and/or segmented curing molds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molds for curing objects, such as tires, etc., may comprise a split mold. A split mold generally includes an upper mold portion and a lower mold portion, each of which translate vertically between open and closed positions. Each of the upper and lower portions of the mold may generally be segmented into a plurality of arcuate sections. During or subsequent vertical translation, the sections of the upper and lower portions translate outwardly in a radial direction. The radial translation of the sections facilitates the demolding of the cured object. For example, a tire having a complex tread design may be difficult to de-mold without the radial portion of the mold translating outwardly, as portions of the mold sections would remain within the molded tread to resist any force attempting to lift the tire vertically from the mold.
Because a split-type, segmented mold generally includes a plurality of interoperable mold components, it is important that the mold components collapse inwardly to properly engage adjacent components of the mold in a closed mold position, to eliminate the formation of any gaps there between. This is especially important with intersections located about the tire cavity formed in the mold. Gaps may result from improperly designed or worn components. The formation of gaps about the tire cavity results in the formation of flash along associated portions of the cured tire. Flash is rubber that is forced between adjacent mold components by pressurization encountered during the tire curing process. Flash results in a loss of rubber, which may be detrimental to the formation and integrity of the corresponding tire. It may also cause misalignment in the tread area, which may prevent the proper formation of intricate tread elements. In an effort to alleviate this problem, the various mold components are designed and formed with high precision to provide a tight fit. This requires significant effort and cost. Further, alignment mechanisms may be used in the mold to promote proper alignment of mold components during mold closing operations, for the purpose of reducing wear along the edges of mold components. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that accommodates and overcomes the effects of wear and inexactly designed and manufactured mold components, each of which could form gaps along the mold cavity.